Soñando contigo
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Ginny sabe el secreto de Hermione y no parará hasta que lo confiese, lo malo o lo bueno, según se mire, es que Scabior también lo oye...


SOÑANDO CONTIGO

Scabior/Hermione

Hermione se despertó con un grito y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando a mares.

_Maldición, otra vez el mismo sueño_susurró

La guerra había terminado, saliendo victorioso Harry Potter, hacía ya dos añ años en los que la gente podía relajarse y disfrutar sin tener que preocuparse por Lord los mortífagos eran otra cosa, la mayoría estaban en azkaban, pero había algunos seguidores que se habían librado mediante engaños y mentiras, como era el caso de los hermanos Lestrange, Mulciber, Macnair, Jugson y varios carroñeros, entre ellos Scabior.

Scabior... ese carroñero se había metido en todos sus sueños y siempre empezaba en el mismo lugar, el bosque de Dean, donde ella y sus amigos habían sido atrapados por él y su banda de que en el sueño, ninguno de los tres terminaba en la Mansión Malfoy,sus amigos eran puestos en libertad y ella acababa en la cama de Scabior follando como conejos, como si el mundo se acabase. Maldito subconsciente traicionero!

Hermione miró el despertador y gimió al ver que tan solo eran las tres de la madrugada, le quedaba mucha noche por delante y el traidor de su cerebro seguro que le haría tener más sueños eróticos con ese carroñero. Joder, vale, el tío estaba para darle un repaso pero de ahí a soñar con él todas las noches desde hace dos años había un abismo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, rezando por poder dormir sin esos sueños.

_¿Qué piensas hacer, amigo?_preguntó Rabastan a su compañero de copas

_Iré a por ella, por supuesto_Scabior se lamió los labios, tan solo pensar en la bruja de cabello castaño y ya se sentía volar_Es mí perra de Bellatrix no cumplió su palabra

Rabastan rió.

_Bellatrix jamás hacía lo que prometía, mi buen amigo.

_Ya me había dado cuenta en la Mansión Malfoy_dijo, enfadado, Scabior_Sabía que quería a Granger y me la negó la muy...

_Alégrate, Bellatrix está muerta y enterrada. Fíjate que feliz está mi hermano.

_¿Rodolphus sigue saliendo por las noches?

_Exacto y siempre vuelve con una "damisela" y una buena borrachera, gritando obscenidades

Scabior rio por lo bajo.

_¿Cuándo piensas ir a por ella, de todos modos?

_Muy pronto, Rabastan, muy pronto.

Apagó el despertador y se levantó con pocas ganas. Se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara para despejarse y peinar su mata de pelo.

Había acertado, pasó toda la noche teniendo sueños bastante calientes con Scabior. Bajó a la cocina a desayunar y casi grita al ver a Ginny allí.

_Hola Hermy ¿una mala noche?_sonrió, Ginny sabía acerca de sus sueños_He visto a tu Scabior no muy lejos de aquí

_No es mi Scabior, Ginny_gruñó la castaña mientras se servía un café bien cargado

_Ah pero seguro que te gustaría que lo fuera

_GINNY!¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUÉ?

_A mi no me engañas, Hermy. Te gusta él, desde que lo conociste no has dejado de soñar con él.

_¿Tú qué sabes?

_Sé lo que me contaste, cada vez que decías su nombre te sonrojabas y apartabas la vista.

_No es verdad!

_Sí lo éptalo, Hermione, acepta que Scabior hace que mojes tus bragas todas las noches.

_¿Dónde aprendiste ese lenguaje?

_No me cambies de tema, Herms

_...

_¿Y bien?

_Puede que un poco...

_¿Un poco sólo? sé más sincera contigo misma

_Pero bueno ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? y sobre todo esa insistencia tuya en que acepte sabe dios qué_riñó Hermione, empezando a cabrearse con su pelirroja amiga.

_A nada en especial, es solo que, una vez reconozcas lo que sientes, te sentirás mejor

_Ya claro_añadió la castaña, sarcásticamente

_Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decírmelo, no te delataré

_Lo sé Ginny, pero es difícil

_¿El qué es difícil? los sentimientos no son difíciles, somos las personas las que nos complicamos porque no los aceptamos

_Que filosófica te has vuelto

_Ya ves, aceptar lo que siento por Harry me ha vuelto así

_¿No será más bien el hecho de saberte correspondida?

_¿Así que es eso? tienes miedo porque no sabes si te corresponde

_...

_Hay que arriesgarse, además, por lo que dijo Harry, parecíais tener mucha química en el bosque, según mi novio (Harry) era un claro caso de tensión sexual no resuelta, por lo menos de parte de Scabior.

_¿Y?

_Pues algo siente por tí, eso está claro. Venga, admítelo de una vez.

_Creo que me gusta...

_¿Eso es todo? llevas soñando dos años con él, creo que es algo más que un " creo que me gusta..."

_Eres desesperante Ginny ¿lo sabías? ¿tanto quieres saberlo? ¡VALE!_Hermione fue alzando cada vez más la voz_¡ME GUSTA MUCHO! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL Y ESTOY HARTA DE VERLO SÓLO EN SUEÑOS! ¿ESTÁS CONTENTA AHORA?

_Por fín, tanto rodeo para esto_Ginny esbozó una sonrisa rara

_¿Y esa sonrisa?_preguntó Hermione, suspicaz

_¿Así que mi pequeña bruja está enamorada de mí?_preguntó una voz masculina muy conocida por se tensó y lanzó una mirada mortal a Ginny.

_Eres una perra desgraciada, una zorra manipuladora_siseó a Ginny. Esta se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se giró y ahí estaba Scabior, apoyado en la pared de la cocina, con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillando de lujuria, al ver a Hermione con su camisón, más bien picardías, rojo semitransparente.

_Me gusta tu ropa, preciosa.

Ginny carraspeó.

_Yo me bien y no hagais nada que yo no haría.

La pelirroja salió prácticamente volando, dejando a Hermione y a Scabior en la cocina, solos. Hermione se sirvió otro café, aunque tiró la mayor parte fuera de la taza.

_¿Nerviosa, Hermione?

Scabior se acercó a donde se encontraba la chica, esta dio dos pasos atrás, cosa que divirtió a Scabior.

_No

_¿Seguro? ¿entonces ese mal pulso que tienes echando el café?

_La taza se movió de su sitio_improvisó Hermione. El ex ladrón cada vez se divertía más.

_Asi que la taza se movió sola..._sonrió_ a lo mejor es que el café está muy caliente y le haces daño.

_Muy gracioso

_Sin duda tengo que agradecer a tu amiga Weasley, fue una suerte encontrarla, no estaba muy seguro de donde vivías.

_¿Para qué querías saber donde vivo?_desconfío la chica.

_Para venir a por tí y hacerte saber, Hermione Granger, que eres sólo mía...

Hermione notó que su entrepierna estaba prácticamente chorreando, gritó cuando Scabior se abalanzó sobre ella, quitándole la taza.

_Y te lo voy a demostrar.

La agarró por la cintura y la sentó encima de la mesa, abriéndole las piernas para colocarse entre ellas y, cogiéndola por la nuca, le estampó un beso salvaje.

La castaña no pudo evitar gemir y devolverle el beso con la misma fiereza, enredando las manos en el cabello de él.

_Me gustaría jugar más, preciosa, pero estoy a punto de explotar.

Hermione asintió y, en nada, quedó sin el camisón y sin la ropa interior, con un hechizo, Scabior quedó igualmente desnudo, tumbó a la bruja en la mesa y la arrastró más cerca de sí mismo, pasó las manos por el trasero y, levantando un poco las caderas de la muchacha, entró en ella despacio, estirando su vagina poco a poco.

_Joder, eres tan estrecha...

_Eso...es..._jadeo_ porque... soy...virgen..._gemido

Scabior quedó inmóvil ante semejante miró tiernamente y acarició sus mejillas.

_¿Guardabas este tesoro para mí, amor?

_...No...te...pares

_¿Eso es un sí? contesta o no continúo, preciosa

_SI!

_Esto va a doler un poco, Hermione

Scabior entró del todo en ella y espero a que el cuerpo de la chica se ajustase a él.

Hermione empezó a moverse lentamente y él hizo lo mismo, primero despacio y luego cada vez más rá cocina se llenó de gemidos por parte de ambos.

_¿Te gusta, preciosa?

_Aaahhh! sí...no pares...más fuerte

Scabior obedeció y siguió embistiéndola cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Gritaron cuando, juntos, alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

Hermione sintió que unos brazos la levantaban en el aire y miró a su acompañante.

_¿La habitación, amor?

_Arriba...a la...derecha

_¿Y bien Weasley?

_Es Potter, Lestrange

_Es igual ¿qué pasó?

_Yo tenía razón, Hermione está enamorada de Scabior

_Entonces ambos están juntos y felices ¿no?

_Supongo, no me quedé allí, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy caliente

Rabastan se rio.

_¿Me presentas a esa amiga tuya, la rubia? está de buen ver

_¿Luna?

_La misma

_De acuerdo.

_¿Scabior?

_¿Sí, preciosa?

_¿Te vas a ir?

_No, amor. La que se irá serás tú, a mi casa

Hermione se acurrucó feliz, entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

_¿Crees que a tu amiga rubia le guste Rabastan?_Pregunta él de repente

_¿Luna y Rabastan Lestrange? sé que le gusta un Lestrange pero no estoy segura de cuál. ¿A Rabastan le gusta Luna?

_Sí

_Ya veo

_¿Hermione?

_¿Sí, Scabior?

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_Oh, sí!

_Te amo, pequeña bruja insolente

_Yo también te amo, Scabior

_Lo sé

_Serás..._intentó darle con la almohada pero le fue arrebatada y ella acabó de espaldas en la cama con Scabior encima.

_¿Decías, amor?

_¿Yo? nada.

_Ya me parecía.

_Luna

_Hola Ginny ¿una copa?

_No, gracias ¿te puedo presentar a alguien?_el ruido del bar hizo que tuviese que alzar la voz

_¿A Rabastan Lestrange,por casualidad?

_Eh, si ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿te lo chivó un torplosoplo?

_No, pero en las cartas me salió que una amiga me presentaría al amor de mi vida

Ginny entró en shock.

_¿El amor de tu vida eh?_oyó Ginny, Luna se volteó.

_Hola Rabastan

_Encantado de oírla, Luna_Rabastan Lestrange besó la mano de la rubia

_Creo que sobro_dijo Ginny, alejándose_no sé para qué me mandó presentarle, el tío ya se presenta solo_agitó su larga melena roja, divertida.

Le encantaba hacer de casamentera.

FIN


End file.
